<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Strong (CountryHumans) by Azteriazone09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471580">Be Strong (CountryHumans)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azteriazone09/pseuds/Azteriazone09'>Azteriazone09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Gen, Historical, Japanese War, One-Shot, Promises, Protection, deep conversation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azteriazone09/pseuds/Azteriazone09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep conversation between Martial Law and Philippines after saving Philippines from the hands of Japanese Empire</p>
<p>A oneshot story</p>
<p>Also available in my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/224607150-be-strong-countryhumans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Strong (CountryHumans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the countryhumans nor the characters presented in this story. </p>
<p>The scene is set during the Japanese Invasion in the Philippines in 1941</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos.</p>
<p>One word that can only describe on what happened to this once peaceful land. Trees have broken down, fire spreads everywhere, houses and farms are destroyed, and bodies of the fallen soldiers are scattered everywhere.</p>
<p>In this land, stood a boy who's hair is red with blue and yellow streaks, sharp heterochromatic eyes, and he wears a grey military uniform with a red KKK arm band. His serious expression and the way he stood up shows his discipline and courage; traits of a true soldier.</p>
<p>He scanned his surroundings that is once a battlefield, making sure that no enemies are hiding in the shadows, listening carefully for sounds that are suspicious until, he heard a groan behind him. It was coming from the boy he was carrying on his back.</p>
<p>The boy has a similar appearance to the soldier one except, he was pale, thin, and full of bandages. His hair is blue with red and yellow streaks, has a red scarf on his neck, and wears tattered clothes.</p>
<p>The injured boy slowly opened his heterochromatic eyes, noticing the red color of the soldier's hair.</p>
<p>"K-kuya Martial?" [Brother Martial?] he asked in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me." Martial answered softly, not wanting to startled the boy and began walking through the land.</p>
<p>"Where are we?"</p>
<p>"Somewhere far away from Japanese Empire. Don't worry, you're safe now, Philip." Martial replied.</p>
<p>Safe...</p>
<p>Philip wanted to hear that word for a very long time. He felt so happy and relieve especially that his brother is here, carrying him. He took his remaining strength to wrap his arms around Martial's neck and snuggle close as he let a tear slip from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Philip, don't move. Your body is still healing" Martial said.</p>
<p>"Kuya, You're here..I miss you so much. I was scared and lonely back there. E-Everyday, He t-torture me and sometimes, t-touch my body. He doesn't give me food to eat and he let me watch our people to m-march until their death. It was..s-scary." Philip said in a weak, shaky voice.</p>
<p>"Philip, you're safe and I am here now. As long as I am here I will protect you from any harm. I promised Itay [Father] to do that." Martial said.</p>
<p>"I wish I could be like you, Kuya. I-I wanted to do something but I am weak and a burden."</p>
<p>"I know that you're weak sometimes but, you still manage to endure all the tortures and sufferings you've been through with the invaders throughout the years especially now."</p>
<p>"What I am saying is that, you're stronger than you think and that alone makes you special, Philip. Despite everything, you are resilient and if you're not like that, I may already see you as a corpse now." Martial added.</p>
<p>Philip is quiet yet surprised by his brother's words. He knows his brother to be straightforward and rude but, he never thought that kind and encouraging words are in his vocabulary.</p>
<p>"Philip?" Martial called.</p>
<p>"Mhm?"</p>
<p>"Even though we are twins, you cannot be like me. But, you can promise me something."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Philip asked.</p>
<p>"Be Strong." Martial stated.</p>
<p>"This war against Japanese Empire is not over yet. We don't know when will America return here but, we cannot also rely on that much." Martial side glanced at Philip, meeting his brother's soft and kind eyes.</p>
<p>"So promise me, Philip. That you will be strong until this war is over." he stated.</p>
<p>"I promise as long as you stay by my side. You're my only family, Martial." Philip said.</p>
<p>"I promise, Philip." Martial answered.</p>
<p>Philip smiled gently as he lean forward and close his eyes, knowing that he is safe because Martial is here with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>